


so cold it feels hot

by JaMills



Series: a crow's caw is heard on christmas eve [1]
Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Loid Forger is a mess, Power Outage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaMills/pseuds/JaMills
Summary: Yor uses turtlenecks during winter. Loid doesn't like it.
Relationships: Anya Forger & Loid Forger | Twilight & Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess, Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Series: a crow's caw is heard on christmas eve [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064279
Comments: 26
Kudos: 104





	so cold it feels hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lacrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrow/gifts).



> I lost my hability to tag because of this fic, I'm sorry.  
> Crow, this is probably the first fic you're going to see/read, so I'll pour the feels right here and now.  
> Thank you for the wonderful work you do in the SXF fandom!! It goes far beyond your amazing fics, because we certainly wouldn't be as united as a community if we didn't have you in projects such as the Spookfest and this Secret Santa. If today I can say SXF made 2020 so much better is because of you and the other amazing people I met here. So, I hope these (messy) one shots all bundled up together can pay back at least a tiny bit of the love you give to us all. Merry Christmas to the best birb (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ
> 
> No more wasting time, hope you enjoy the read!!

  
For a time of the year in which people should be kind, warm and thankful for what they had; Twilight was feeling quite selfish.

  
Or rather, Loid Forger felt that way.

He had everything the average man could ask for. A well-paying job, a kind wife, a joyful daughter and even a loyal dog. His life was perfect. Too damn perfect.

  
So, why was he bothered by such a irrelevant matter as a piece of clothing?

  
Because he was one selfish bastard.

  
His day at the hospital was cut short by a power outage due to the heavy snow, so he was allowed to go home early. Not even a side mission on his secret work, which he was extremely grateful for.

  
Today was an off-day for Yor, so he knew he'd find her at home and they would be alone until Anya arrived from school. He hoped nothing was affected at Eden by the power outage that could affect his daughter's wellbeing. It also applied for their home, but at least there he would know the three of them would be safe under his watch.

As he turned on the corner that lead to his apartment building, he spotted the familiar colors of a brown winter coat and a big cream colored ball of fur close to the ground. 

"Hello." He greeted with a smile as they met by the door. "Long time no see."

  
Yor giggled to the cheap joke as Bond barked in excitement for seeing his owner earlier than usual. Yor had a hand on the dog's leash and the other holding a bag of groceries.

"What a fine coincidence." She said with an unfazed smile. "It's not always we get to see you before the sun's setting. Hope it's not anything serious."

  
"Power outage, there's nothing one can do. Here, let me help you." He said taking the bag from her, even if he knew she wasn't a bit tired by the weight.

"I was walking Bond and then decided to surprise Anya with marshmallows for the hot cocoa." She commented as they walked up the stairs. "Is that alright?"

"Sure, if you're prepared to deal with the extreme sugar rush she'll get right after." He shrugged, but still showing a faint smile. "We'll need to make sure she'll brush her teeth this time, though. I don't want to repeat the same ordeal as the chocolate bar in Halloween."

  
"We'll get her this time." She nodded.

  
That domesticity, that peace, that feeling of belonging. Those were all things that haunted Twilight in some deep corner of his mind that still thought it was a ridiculous idea to feel comfortable with all of that. 

  
They enter their home and Loid puts his hat on the hanger. Yor takes off Bond's leash, Loid follows into the kitchen to store the groceries. He can hear Yor's heeled footsteps on the living room as he places the bag's contents on the counter.

This was his life. And it felt so right and so mundane that sometimes, he just forgot Loid Forger was a persona built for a greater good.

  
A persona that could get petty just because of a sweater.

Yor came into the kitchen without her brown winter coat, sporting just the knitted pullover she had been wearing underneath. It was the green one today. Yesterday was the yellow, four days ago the red and the list went on.

It felt like years since she last wore her trademark open back salmon sweater.

"I can sort things out, you should go rest." Yor said taking the new milk carton from his hands. "It's not always you have a break, so make good use of it."

He stared at the sweater in contempt for a milisecond before nodding with a inconspicuous smile, worthy of a respectable husband who knew too damn well the lines he shouldn't cross.

  
Loid followed her advice and headed to his bedroom, hoping a change into more comfortable clothes would ease his mind.

  
Loid Forger fucking hated Yor's turtleneck sweaters.

That didn't mean they didn't look good on her. Damn, his wife could wear a plastic bag to a gala dinner and he would cherish the choice. It just made him... craving.

The clothes covered all her neck and were baggy enough to let just a glimpse of her curves for showing. It was understandable for the harsh Ostanian winter, he also would hate if Yor got sick.

But he missed her open back sweater. Actually, he generally missed any outfit that showed more skin than her face or hands. Those clothes were a blasphemy, hiding Yor's neck from his view and basically ruining his favorite secret hobby of... Staring. Fantasizing. Or simply burying his face down there to smell her rose scented cologne when he felt brave enough.

However, it was just stupid to mourn the excess of clothing disturbing his peace. He should just care about Yor and what made her feel comfortable in that unholy cold. Loid sighed as he changed into his dark and softer sweatpants. Yor was right, he should get some rest. He was getting stressed over meaningless things and this could be dangerous for Operation Strix. He needed to chill.

  
Once his clothes were changed, he went back to the living room and decided to waste some time on the TV. The news wouldn't be on until later, so he'd have to deal with afternoon talk shows or, hopefully, a movie with a plot good enough to distract him.

He was rewarded with a rerun of the soap opera "Berlint in Love". Loid took a deep, frustrated breath. He wasn't the biggest fan of cheesy and saccharine love stories. But there was only one channel at this time of the day, so he'd have to deal with it.

  
"I got a new tea blend, do you want to try it?" Yor asked from the kitchen.

  
"Sure." He answered making himself more comfortable on the couch, hopefully not falling asleep and ruining his already pitiful sleep schedule.

The plot of "Berlint in Love" was mediocre at best, but still somehow entertaining. In less than a few minutes, he already guessed that Rennald and Cher were having an affair, which was discovered by Rennald's wife, Meredith, who later went to live in Lacrowia and left her former husband in tears.

  
_"Oh, Meredith, I'm so sorry!"_ The actor playing Rennald weeped over a bar's counter so exaggeratedly that Loid almost felt bad for him. _"Had I given you the love you deserved, you wouldn't have left me!"_

That line made Loid cringe hard. How that guy could cry like that when it was his fault his wife left in the first place? It just didn't make sense. If he really loved her, he would have cared for her and not lied like a heartless asshole and-

  
The realization of his own hypocrisy hit him just as the power cut off and Rennald disappeared in the black screen of the TV, the room now immersed in the faint light from outside the windows. It would just get darker as the night approached now.

  
"Oh, no." Yor complained in the kitchen. "I was just about to turn on the stove!"

  
"Guess we won't have tea, then." He said as he stood up from the couch and opened the curtains so there could be more light in the room. He hoped Anya was alright, with no power outages to scare her at school.

  
"We can still have it, I just need to find the matches." She said and Loid could hear her rummaging through the cabinets looking for the matchbox.

  
The blonde stared at the TV pensively, as if Rennald was still on screen talking crap for everyone have pity on him.

  
If you don't cherish someone, they will leave you. If you don't give someone you love the attention they need, you're not in the right to cry for missing them.

  
Rennald was too much like Loid for the latter's liking.

He heard Yor cheerfuly mutter a "Got it!" in the kitchen, signaling she had found the matches, unaware of the small existential crisis her husband was having on the other room.

Loid deemed Rennald an idiot for crying over a lost wife who didn't receive any love. So, in the future, when he lost Yor, he wouldn't allow himself to cry.

But, for now, he'd enjoy the time he had with her. He couldn't decide if that was a wiser decision than Rennald's.

The man headed to the kitchen, a resolute intention with every step and a calm demeanor on his face.

Yor had managed to put the water to boil for the tea and now was looking for cookies to go with it, which was quite a hard task in the dark. Loid would tell her they had a flashlight, later.

  
For now, though, he hugged her waist from behind, winning a flustered yelp as prize as he buried his face on her covered neck. At least she didn't change her lemon-scented shampoo.

  
"L-Loid? Is there something wrong?" She asked trying to catch a glimpse of him through the corner of her eye. It wasn't useful. She still thanked the lack of light for hiding her reddening face.

"I miss your red sweater." He said with closed eyes while nuzzling under her ear. "These turtlenecks... They annoy me. They cover your neck."

  
Yor managed a nervous laugh with that.

  
"That's their job, to protect the - AH!"

  
The yell was due to Loid's right hand suddenly sleeping under her shirt. She barely had time to adjust to the intrusion as his left hand also touched her skin under the soft wool. Yor whimpered.

  
"Loid, your hands are cold...!" She argued meekly, not having it on her to force his hands away, even more with the soothing and teasing circles he drew with his thumbs against the skin. But it was so _cold_.

"I'm sorry. I forgot to wear gloves when leaving home." That was a lame excuse and they both knew it, even more as Loid didn't sound sorry at all as he gradually made his hands go higher across Yor's stomach. He kissed the skin between her hair line and the sweater, lamenting the lack of proper space to receive his lips.

They were nearing Christmas and Loid wasn't being a nice kid at all. Somewhere deep in his mind, Twilight, the spy, profusely cursed him for losing his composure on such a shameless way. Twilight would totally be against him for acting like a villain when he was supposed to be the hero.

Loid Forger was an average family man like any other. And normal men all had a nasty side they tried to hide from the rest of the world.

Yor was slowly losing herself to those cold and tender caresses in the dark. She could hear the faraway sound of the boiling kettle signaling it was time to turn off the fire for the tea, but did she really care about tea right now? She could only think about Loid's fingers digging deep into her flesh and his low annoyed growl at the side of her throat.

  
"D-Do you want me to take it off?" She asked with fingers trembling at the hem of her shirt. Loid really seemed to hate those clothes and she wasn't willing to annoy him any more than necessary. Even if an angry Loid sounded quite exciting, at the time.

  
Instead of a proper answer, the blonde tsked and turned her over to face him, making her whimp at the sudden movement. In the ever darkening kitchen, Loid's blue eyes seemed to be the only source of light for Yor. The same could be said about Loid and his wife's red orbes filled with want and curiosity.

"... Can you wear your usual sweater when we're at home?" Loid felt genuinely embarrassed for such a stupid question. He could feel his cheeks burning as their foreheads touched and he avoided looking at her eyes. "I don't want you to catch a cold. And this doesn't mean you don't look beautiful in all your outfits. I just... Well-"

"Shh." She silenced him with a finger over his lips, making him actually look at her to find a reassuring smile. Only Yor could look so soft and gentle after that kind of request. It just added to the list of why he didn't deserve her as a wife. "It's okay, I can wear lighter clothes at home. I find turtlenecks sort of tacky, anyway. But... I need a guarantee that I will always be warm."

Loid melted at that, with all the puny intentions it had. Only Yor could make him go from rough foreplay to a blushing mess with just a few words. She was amazing. And, for an indefinite amount of time, she was _his_.

He closed the distance with a kiss that was eagerly reciprocated, meeting an end only when he stopped, panting, to say:

  
"I promise." One more cheap lie for his collection. He couldn't keep track anymore. "I'll make sure you don't feel any cold at all."

Loid resumed their kissing and Yor gladly responded with hands on his neck and hair. 

  
If they had one more minute ( _Just one_ ), Loid would manage to finally take off the turtleneck from Yor and warm her up in a way that pleased him. He couldn't. Not when they heard the main door opening and the tell-tale sounds of tiny feet entering the apartment.

"Mama, I'm home!" Anya called from the living room. "Uh, did the lights go bye-bye here as well?"

" _Fuck._ " Loid cursed in a low voice at the same time he let go of Yor, taking several steps away from her to stare at a wall.

Yor had to cover her mouth to avoid the frustrated whine from leaving her lips. She promptly adjusted her sweater and was the first to fully recover from their scene, so she left the kitchen to greet Anya in a slightly affected voice:

"Welcome home, honey!" She said hoping the smile didn't sound fake enough. Thankfully, it was too dark for Anya to notice how much of a mess she looked. "Be careful to not bump into anything. I... I think I'll go look for some candles."

"Hello, Anya." Loid also tried to fake a smile. It sounded worse than Yor. "I'll take a shower." 

  
With that, he took the way to the bathroom and actually hit his foot on the end table in a loud thud, for which he forced himself to not shout his anger at his own stupidity.

"I'm fine." He said loudly, for whoever might have been worried, and kept going at his initial purpose.

Anya thought it was weird how one could shower in the dark. After trying to read her Papa's mind, it was even weirder.

_"One, deux, tres, vier, five, six..."_

  
She blinked. Papa was... counting? In different languages? Was that really all that was going through his head right now?

  
She tried the same with her Mama. The result was even more baffling.

_"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my-"_

  
Anya blinked a second time. Mama was trying to find a candle and mentally repeating "Oh my god" for no reason. Since when she was a church person?

The dark made parents very weird, apparently.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing besides the amount of times I used the word "tutleneck".  
> See you next time!!


End file.
